


Apollo's

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [17]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, I Love You, Love, Mild Language, No Secrets, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rekindling a flame, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Romantic love, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Those Three Words, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Originally posted to my tumblr as 'Citadel Date' but has since then been ridiculously edited and tweaked...also added in smut. Kaidan and Shepard enjoy their date at Apollo's on the Citadel, and finally decide if they can make their relationship work; sexy times ensue...





	Apollo's

Alyss was the last person to leave the Normandy for shore leave—or at least that was what she thought. EDI had left the ship to study more human behavior, since Alyss hadn’t shot down the idea of her and Joker, when she probably should have, but Joker had remained behind; he’d started to miss his porn since he wasn’t getting any lately, because he had a thing for a robot girl. There was an unfamiliar sound approaching the cockpit, and so he turned around, and pressed the button to open the door to the rest of the ship.

Shepard froze as the doors to the bridge slid open.

“Shepard?” He asked; a potato chip halfway to his mouth.

“Hey, Joker…what’s up?” She bit her lip.

His eyes roved over her. Her shoulder length black hair was down, and hung in waves around her shoulders and she was wearing an off the shoulder, form fitting lavender t-shirt and a pair of dark denim capris. A pair of strappy black stilettos completed the ensemble and only helped to accentuate her curves more, and was also the sound that had drawn Joker’s attention in the first place…one didn’t normally hear the click of shoes like that on the metal grates of a military ship.

“I could ask you the same question. What’s with the outfit?”

“Well if you must know, I have a date.”

The bag of potato chips hit the floor.

 _Commander Shepard_ had gotten all dolled up for a date? Joker could scarcely believe it—it was like Christmas had come early to the Normandy, as Alyss ran a hand through her hair. She was never going to hear the end of this now…but if she didn’t get off the ship now she was going to be late.

"It’s with Kaidan right? I thought it was just dinner! Have you guys even talked yet?”

She frowned. “I _knew_ you were reading my mail! Dammit Joker! Some of that is private!”

“Yeah, yeah…whatever—you didn’t answer my questions. We’re friends, right…even though I know you thought about more.”

“It was a harmless question! I’ve never actually thought about us as a couple, I was just curious. And yes it’s with Kaidan. Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” Joker replied.

Alyss shook her head, laughing quietly and walked towards him, avoiding the potato chips scattered across the floor, and bent down to hug him. He was probably the best friend she could ever ask for, and was glad to know he was in her corner. She straightened, but not before Joker caught a whiff of flowers clinging to her.

"Perfume too? You really went all out for this ‘not date’, didn’t you?” He teased.

Shepard smacked the brim of his baseball cap down.

"Shut up. And clean up these potato chips, before I get back.” Her voice softened. “But try to get out there…I did give everyone shore leave, and I don’t want you to spend it all cooped up on the ship.”

"Yes ma’am.”

She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and walked out of the airlock. She was excited—even if it turned out not to be a date…besides, what was wrong with wanting to look nice for her former lover? They’d flirted while he was in the hospital, and he’d told her that he wasn’t seeing anyone and that he still cared; so where was the harm, in assuming something more than dinner was going to happen?

The elevator couldn’t have gotten her to the fifth floor of the Presidium any more slowly, and Alyss let out the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, as the doors slid open in front of her. She blinked against the light and stepped out, making her way over to Apollo’s Café. There he was, sitting with his back to her in his civilian clothes. She smacked her forehead…it wasn’t a date after all…could she have been more overdressed—the heels were exceedingly unnecessary. Maybe there was still time to change…

Kaidan heard the click of heels behind him, and assumed it had to be the Asari waitress for the third time wondering if he was ready to order, but as he turned to tell her the woman he was waiting for hadn’t arrived yet, his breath caught. There she was, clad in a purple t-shirt baring one shoulder and hugging her every curve, short jeans and a pair of black heels. She looked amazing, and he realized she’d dressed up for him. He smiled.

Alyss muttered a string of profanities under her breath—he’d seen her and now she couldn’t run back and change…but then he motioned to the seat next to him. He was smiling at her, and taking in a liberal eyeful of her outfit. Maybe everything would be okay, if he kept looking at her like that…

She stepped forward and slid into the chair he offered and he handed her a menu.

“Surprised this place can still get supplies for a menu like this.” He mused, ignoring the urge to reach out and run his fingers through her hair.

“Maybe it’s better if we don’t ask how…or where.” Shepard added.

Kaidan chuckled and set his menu down on the tabletop, folding his hands over it, and staring at the woman he still loved. His gaze made her blush, but she set down her menu as well and met his eyes. The fact that they could still communicate with each other without words, was pretty amazing considering everything that they had been through. She smiled.

"I’m glad we’re taking the time to do this. I could use a sanity check.” Kaidan told her, breaking eye contact to stare out across the beautiful view of the Presidium.

Alyss nodded and followed his eyes. “Things have been pretty crazy.”

“You know my life flashed in front of my eyes on Mars—and there weren’t enough moments like this, with people I care about.”

He’d looked at her again, but as he continued to talk, his eyes drifted to the ground. He didn’t feel like he really deserved to have her sitting here with him—not after he had yelled at her the way he had on Horizon and Mars…but here she was. She'd looked past his mistakes, seeing his side of the story and letting it go; he was only human, and his own worst critic, the bar he’d set for himself was more harsh than any standard anyone could impose on him or ask of him after Vyrnnus, after Horizon and after Mars. He dragged his eyes back up to her face and what he read in her eyes gave him the strength he needed.

Alyss knew that look but she’d forgiven him immediately after Horizon. She wouldn’t lie, she’d read his email at least a thousand times, hearing his voice in her head and hunting for hidden meanings. Joker even asked why she didn’t move on, like Kaidan apparently had, but Cerberus had brought her back with the same mind she’d had before she died, and her feelings for him were still fresh and foremost in her mind, while he’d had two years to mourn her passing.

“How are you feeling these days?” She asked.

He’d taken quite the beating on Mars, and it was all her fault; the Illusive Man knew exactly how to hurt her and had done it without hesitation. She could still see the synthetic Dr. Eva holding Kaidan up by his throat, asking how to proceed into her earpiece, and then smashing him repeatedly against the side of the shuttle, before throwing him aside like a ragdoll and advancing on her and Liara. Her heart had ached at every smack.

“Feeling up to whatever the Reapers throw at me.” Kaidan shrugged, and paused before continuing. “And grateful that I convinced you to sit down for half a second and relax.”

Shepard smiled and folded her hands in front of her, leaning forward towards the table. “Yeah, I think it’s a good time for us to have a heart to heart. What are you drinking?”

Kaidan chuckled at the flirty tone. “If you’re trying to butter me up, it might take a nice steak sandwich too.”

“So?” She asked, leaning back and picking up her menu, to scan the beverages.

"Shot of whiskey and a good old Canadian lager. Think they have it?” Kaidan asked.

“More likely to have Batarian Shard Wine.” Alyss smiled.

“At my parents’ place in Vancouver, drank more than a few beers on their balcony looking over English Bay.” His eyes had drifted back out to the fountains of the Presidium. “Yeah, beautiful view… You know what though? I feel good about our chances.”

They locked eyes again.

“Yeah?” She wished she could be as confident.

He shrugged. “Yeah. It lets me sleep better at night.”

"You not sleeping Kaidan?”

His eyes shifted away from hers.

"Maybe a little restless…”

He scowled down at the table—why was this so damned hard? They were the same people, still in love...his nosebleed had shown him that, but it was hard to approach this subject, he'd been beating himself up and punishing himself more than she ever could—she’d dressed up for this and obviously was hoping that there was something else here. He took a deep breath and looked up into her lavender eyes, hoping she could give him the sign he needed. To hell with it, he was just going to get this off his chest. It was now or never.

"The war isn’t the only thing keeping me up at night…I wonder about us.”

Alyss’ heart beat faster—here it was. “Us?”

"I love you, Shepard. I always have. I want to understand what this is between us…and make it real.” He sighed. “That’s what I want. What do you want?”

"I can’t bury what I feel for you anymore. And I don’t want to.” Alyss told him, her voice soft and laced with love.

Kaidan smiled and reached over across the table to take her hand in both of his. “And that…makes me so happy.”

He hadn’t let go of her right hand, and held it to his face with his left. She knew that Horizon and Mars were now a distant memory—an important milestone in their relationship, but a memory nonetheless, not the hurdle to overcome like he'd been building it up to be. She smiled at him lovingly, and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from hers—even though they were out in public and he shouldn’t be speaking to _Commander Shepard_ this way.

“And there are benefits to that happiness.” Kaidan said as he kissed her palm—out of the corner of his eye he saw a Salarian approaching with two drinks in his hands, headed right for them, and quickly pulled away. “But more on that later.”

Alyss raised her eyebrows and smirked. “Later? We need to get back to the Normandy, ASAP.”

He wanted to, but the Salarian had already made it to them, and put their drinks down on the table. Alyss knew she hadn't ordered anything, and she certainly didn't remember him making any motions as to what they wanted. Kaidan must have ordered them before she arrived, and told them not to start until she got there. It was sweet. She almost laughed out loud when she realized what drink was in front of her, condensation dripping down the glass of a strawberry sunrise cocktail—her alcoholic drink of choice when she wasn't on duty; he’d remembered…

“Too late. Our drinks are here, and I’m going to take my time.”

It was Alyss’ turn to sigh. “What’d you call it? A sanity check?”

Kaidan nodded. “Mm. Sanity check.”

After lunch, the two of them walked back to Docking Bay D-24 hand in hand; Alyss loved every minute of it—and the fact that she was finally getting her way. Sure they were walking slowly and taking in the view, but just the fact that he was here with her and they were heading back that way was fine by her. She was also trying to give Joker enough time to get off the damned ship, even though she’d already been gone for two hours.

Kaidan felt like the luckiest man in the world, and gave her hand a little squeeze as they stood in the elevator to the docking bay together. He hadn’t even been able to fully enjoy his sandwich, when she kept brushing her ankle up against his under the table—and occasionally higher, making him choke on his drink more than once—the contact sent his mind reeling, and he wanted her, but they had to keep up appearances. On the Presidium it was mostly okay, no one took a second look at them and the majority of her crew felt the Presidium was too stuffy and didn’t venture up there much, but anywhere else was just asking for trouble. So as the elevator doors slid open he reluctantly released her hand, and gave her a wry smile.

Shepard studied him out of the corner of her eye as they walked back to the Normandy a foot or so apart. The years had been good to him; his hair was peppered with grey, but Alyss thought it made him look dashing and distinguished, his muscles were clearly visible through his civvies—which Alyss would be the first to admit still made her swoon, as she remembered those same muscles wrapped around her the night before Ilos—and his eyes still crinkled at the corners when he smiled at her; which he did when he saw her watching him.

He mouthed one word: soon, and her heart careened against her ribcage.

After the bio scan, they entered the docking bay, and the doors to the Normandy opened at their approach—Alyss couldn’t take it anymore. As the hiss of the decontamination started, she reached out and grabbed Kaidan’s collar, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Somehow they knew when the decontamination sequence ended and stumbled out of the chamber, never pulling apart and stopping the dance their tongues were engaged in.

Her back hit the wall opposite the airlock doors, and she hooked her right leg around Kaidan’s left, pulling him closer. It was like they never parted, and Alyss intended to keep it that way; they’d already lost each other once, but she wanted to be with him the rest of her life…of that she was certain. The spike heel of her left shoe—which was supporting almost all of her weight since her right leg wasn’t on the ground—slipped through a hole in the metal grate floor and she had to push Kaidan off of her to fix it.

“Sorry.” She mumbled, unbuckling both shoes, stepping out of them, and flinging them across the hallway—they smacked the wall behind Kaidan.

“It’s okay. Where were we?”

He trailed kisses along her jawbone this time and behind her ear as she leaned her head back to offer him the smooth flesh of her neck. His left hand tangled in her hair while his right traipsed under her shirt along the smooth skin of her stomach and he inched higher to the cleavage above her bra line, before sliding around to rest in the small of her back. Kaidan had to admit—it felt good touching her like this again…he missed this and he definitely missed her. His grip on her waist tightened.

“Kaidan…” She moaned quietly as he kissed her neck.

“Shhhh…” He whispered back.

She couldn’t think very well, but had enough sense to mutter one word. “Elevator…”

She couldn’t have someone on her crew coming in and seeing them carry on like this; she was the commanding officer, and needed to be taken seriously at all times, but couldn’t seem to extricate herself from Kaidan’s embrace, she could feel how much he wanted her, and it made her excited just thinking about it…they needed to get up to the loft before—

“You two couldn’t wait to swap spit until you weren’t in the CIC?” Joker teased.

Moment lost.

“Shit, Joker…what are you still doing here? I thought I told you to get off the ship and enjoy your shore leave.” Alyss recalled; her mind fuzzy.

Joker hadn’t found the will to leave the Normandy yet, and had opened to doors to the cockpit when he’d heard the sound of something—namely Alyss’ heels—hitting the wall, only to find these two almost going at it in the hallway, without regard to who might see them this way. His best friend was never going to hear the end of this, if he had his way. The two broke apart, embarrassed, as Alyss side-stepped in front of Kaidan to hide his erection from Joker—though he’d already seen everything.

Shepard took a deep breath to steady her heartbeat—which wasn’t palpitating from being startled, that was for damned certain.

“I almost got around to it.” Joker shrugged.

"You have the worst timing.” Kaidan sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“It’s a gift.” Joker looked pointedly at his CO. “And you didn’t answer my question—I swear that’s a theme with you, today. I blame you, Kaidan.”

"We we’re getting there. No one was supposed to be on the ship—so I thought we could take our time getting to the elevator.” Alyss admitted sheepishly.

It was a little embarrassing that they’d been caught with their pants almost down—but if anyone knew how they felt about each other it was Joker, and the fact that he had felt the need to interrupt them either meant he was bored out of his mind, or he had something important to say. But considering what was playing behind him on the console, Shepard had the distinct notion it was the former.

“So…Major…does she let you be in charge in the bedroom?”

Alyss smacked her forehead with her palm.

“Yes, I often do…it’s tough being on top all the time.” She made the joke just for Joker, winking at him. “And as a dirty rotten snoop you should know this already. But Kaidan needs to take me up to the loft and have his way with me…right now.”

Kaidan rolled his eyes as Joker snickered, remembering the complete invasion of privacy the night before Ilos. She waved goodbye to Joker, and turned around spinning Kaidan with her, as she took his hand unabashedly—since Joker had just caught them doing much worse—practically dragging him into the elevator at the far end of the CIC.

"You guys really talk about everything don’t you?” Kaidan asked quietly as the doors slid closed on the tiny four walled box.

“Yeah we do; we’ve been through alot together.” She whispered, pushing him out the now open doors and then fumbled with the lock on her quarters.

His closeness was distracting…

Kaidan turned as they slid open and gaped in awe. It was the first time he’d been in her quarters and frankly, they were amazing…Cerberus had spared no expense in trying to make her comfortable. Although Shepard wanted him badly, she gave him time to take in the room. A door opened somewhere to his right—like it could sense him as he walked over to her desk; two glass display cases loomed ahead of him, both full of model ships.

“The original Normandy…” He hissed staring into the middle of the glass case between the desk and the rest of the room.

“That was the first one I ever bought.” Alyss admitted, drawing in a shaky breath. “It held the best memories…like the night before Ilos—and each night after that…”

He picked up the picture of himself on the right side of the desk—it was something he hadn’t really expected to see…and he wasn’t sure when she’d actually had a chance to get a picture of him before she died. Alyss watched him pick it up, and smiled as she crossed to grab some hamster food. She’d actually looked it up on the extranet when she got on board the SR-2, seeing as all her other belongings went down with the original Normandy.

Kaidan turned towards her to ask about it—but then thought better of it, only to see her trying to coax something out of a cute little habitat, by tempting it with food. In all the time he’d known her, she’d never had a pet…but then he saw the aquariums full of fish lighting the other side of the room blue, and he crossed to it. Alyss sighed and gave up, walking over to him and slipping her arms about his waist.

“If Kaidan doesn’t want to eat I can’t force him.” She muttered pressing her cheek against her lover’s back as she held him. “Lord knows he probably ate some important wiring down in Engineering when the Alliance retrofitters accidentally let him out, before I caught him…near six months later.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Kaidan?”

“I missed you, and so I bought an animal to keep me company…well, a space hamster and a lot of fish…” She shrugged.

The action made her chest move across his back—and every part of him tightened.

"I thought you always said you couldn’t keep fish alive?”

“I couldn’t—I had to scoop dead ones out of the tank after every mission, because they obviously needed to be fed more than once every couple of days—I had a lot on my mind, and they just weren’t at the top of my list, so I finally gave up…until I was visiting you in Huerta Memorial on the Citadel and found an automatic VI fish feeder. Best investment ever. Now I can have fish.” Shepard giggled. “But I don’t want to talk about fish. I don’t want to talk at all—let’s get reacquainted.”

With her ear pressed against his back, she heard his chuckle before he opened his mouth and let it escape. She smiled as he turned around in her arms to face her. Kaidan covered her mouth with his in a passionate kiss, and the two of them stumbled down the stairs towards her bed—not needing to be told twice, and began helping each other out of their cumbersome pieces of clothing. Alyss’ knees hit the edge of the bed, and together the two tumbled onto the white blankets; a mess of entangled flesh and limbs.

She laughed, Kaidan trailing kisses across her neck, hands roaming up and down her body as she arched up into his touch. His lips sought hers as he caught one rosy nipple between forefinger and thumb tugging it gently until it hardened under his touch. Seeing her still wearing the water lily necklace he’d given her three years before nestled tantalizingly in her cleavage stirred something in him—she’d kept it...and that meant everything to him. She broke away from the kiss, lavender eyes gazing into brown, the look in her eyes made him cock his head to one side; it looked like she had something on her mind.

“It occurs to me, you let it slip at back on Horizon and again at Apollo's, but I haven't told you I love you...at least not in those exact words, but I do, Kaidan—I love you.” She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

His lips were on hers in an instant. Horizon had not been how he’d wanted to tell her, but he was angry at the situation, and it had just slipped out; the first time he'd uttered those words was to her grave. He’d constantly cursed himself for not telling her sooner, because he hadn't known he wouldn't have a chance to tell her before she died. Alyss stroked her hand down his jaw, caressing him with her fingers, loving the feeling of his stubble against her skin, as he kissed her again and again making her sigh in contentment against his lips.

"Alyss, I love you too.”

She nearly cried—he’d called her Alyss again, instead of Shepard; he was no longer trying to keep his distance.

He rolled himself over on top of her, his hips between her thighs, rolling his pelvis against hers, coaxing a moan from her throat. She ran her fingers gently through his hair, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder as she felt his erection throbbing where it was pressed up against her, a warm wetness growing between her legs...it was amazing how much he affected her. He stared down at her lovingly, just taking a moment to memorize her before leaning down towards her and kissing her neck, the curves of her body molding to his hand and body. His mouth left hers, and he took his time, kissing her jaw under her earlobe, her neck where it met her shoulder, lips travelling down the planes of her chest, past the necklace he let her keep wearing. Kaidan flicked his tongue into her belly button, making her laugh again, before he trailed his way lower; he still knew exactly what to do, how to touch her just right, to make her writhe in pleasure.

Soft, gentle hands widened her thighs, opening her to him, feeling her soften beneath him, a shiver skittering across her skin as Kaidan draped her legs over his shoulders. His breath was hot, moist against her folds, making her toes curl and her hips arch off the bed towards him, begging for his touch. A husky laugh rumbled up from his chest. His tongue slipped out from between his lips, touch feather light, as he licked up her folds gathering her wetness with his tongue. There was a sting on his scalp as she threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging harder than she actually meant, the feeling of his talented mouth was to blame...her body hypersensitive, especially after the months of celibacy she’d forced on herself.

She'd wanted them to find their way back to this.

His lips were suddenly on her clit, the jolt of pleasure drawing a gasp from her as his tongue darted out and licked her gently, again and again her biotics licking across her skin as she squirmed under his attentions. Kaidan rubbed his stubble against the inside of her thigh—she was warm, wet and he could feel her throbbing with desire against his mouth. He moved his hand, wrapping it around her waist, pulling her closer and sucking hard, making the two of them moan in unison.

“Please...” She breathed.

“As you wish.”

The tip of his tongue licked her folds before plunging as deep inside as he could, focusing on her pleasure, pushing two fingers inside her as well, and curling them against her g-spot. Alyss rocked against his mouth and fingers. His tongue drove into her again, fingers spreading her folds and opening her wider; she fell backwards into the pillows, panting and lost in the sensations he was giving her. He finally dragged his tongue up to her clit, before taking it in between his lips and tugging gently and he could tell by the way her muscles tensed, she was close to orgasm. His tongue swiped across her swollen bud roughly before he circled it fast and hard. He paused, the frustrated sound she made drawing a chuckle from him.

“Kaidan, don’t stop…” Alyss panted, lavender eyes hazy as she watched him.

“Don’t worry, love. I don’t intend to.” He whispered, leaning down towards her and kissing her neck as he positioned himself between her thighs once more.

Kaidan loomed up over her and fit himself at her entrance, rubbing his shaft up and down her folds, before grasping her hips and surging forward; he was going to leave little bruises on her skin where he touched, but she didn't care...she’d missed this. He took a deep breath, as he started to move inside her, relishing in the all too familiar feel of her; over two years later and he still knew her body like the back of his hand, even if she was missing a couple scars. One day he’d ask how Cerberus did it: brought her back and healed her skin...but for now he pushed it to the back of his mind, his attention on making her see stars.

He stroked her hips with his fingertips, before sliding them around behind her thigh, draping her left leg over his hip and stretching his body flush up against hers, pressing her down into the mattress. She gently drew her hand down his jaw, bringing his mouth up to hers and opening her lips against his, letting his tongue slip inside as Kaidan drew himself out of her slowly and swallowed her gasp as he thrust forward…deep and slow. She let out a low whimper and bucked her hips against him making him groan against her lips, as her back arched, pressing her breasts against his chest; he could spend a lifetime kissing her and never have enough—she was intoxicating, his drug of choice.

It didn't take long for her to climax, having been worked over by his mouth and tongue to the brink of orgasm.

His eyes glazed over in lust as he watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her arousal, her thighs quivering as she came down from the high, with no time to recover because he still hadn't reached his peak; only the last inch of his erection remained inside her surrounded by her liquid warmth. He eased himself forward slowly, inch by torturous inch, her walls clamping tightly around his length. His rhythm slow and steady as he rocked his hips into hers. They had all the time in the world to explore one another and get reacquainted. He sucked her lower lip between both of his as he rocked forward into her, pulling almost completely out and surging back, one of his hands slid over the flesh of her hip, disappearing between their bodies teasing her clit while the other arm wrapped around her waist holding her closer as he entered her again.

When she could focus, her attention narrowed to the feeling of his hips between hers, warm lips wet and hungry against her own, him hitting just right at the top of every thrust, his finger gently teasing her clit in a slow circle, and his muscles clenching while pressed up against her skin. He stretched and filled her, her hands wandering across his chest and up his back before wrapping her arms around his neck, her teasing fingers igniting a flame of desire and lust inside him—if she never had to let go again it would be too soon.

Kaidan groaned against her lips as his tongue tangled with hers inside her mouth, one hand in his black hair, the other swept through the dark stubble on his chin. His breathing had become labored, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as her heat surrounded him, making him shudder and press harder into her, his mouth on hers, one hand cupping her naked breast, and the other hand thumbing her clit in a circle, faster, as he felt himself teetering at the edge of ecstasy. Perfectly manicured nails dug into the skin at his shoulder blades, as she muttered a string of curse words under her breath. Reality splintered around them, her core clenching around his shaft, stretching and spasming to accommodate his girth as she came on a cry of his name, and he followed just behind, collapsing on top of her.

Alyss collapsed back against the pillows as Kaidan pushed himself up onto his elbows, and after pulling out, rolled off of her onto his back panting heavily. He needed a moment to catch his breath, and then they’d go again. Warm arms wrapped around her waist and held her against his body, the skin to skin contact a welcome relief after all the lost time they’d spent apart. He smoothed her black hair away from her face and kissed her forehead lovingly as she curled into his side, smiling and basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking...


End file.
